


I could never be angry at you

by givebackmylifecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coda, Comforting Castiel, Dean is a Sweetheart, Episode: s13e12 Various and Sundry Villains, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Needy Dean, Season 13 Castiel/Dean Winchester Reunion, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also, just so much fluff, s13e12 coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givebackmylifecas/pseuds/givebackmylifecas
Summary: Post s13e12 coda: Dean and Cas are finally reunited but Dean feels guilty about a lot of things, not in the least the fact that he didn't even know Castiel was missing. And there's one more thing... how will Cas react when he finds out about the love spell?(This is mostly a ridiculous amount of fluff with a shot of angsty Dean thrown in for good measure)





	I could never be angry at you

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the Season 13 episode 12 "Various and Sundry Villains" for obvious reasons.  
> I don't think any tw or cw apply, but if you spot anything let me know!

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

Castiel had been back with the Winchesters for a few days now. Once he told them about how he escaped from Asmodeus - and that he'd been captured at all - Dean had gone through several emotions in quick succession.

He started with joy at having Cas back, then anger that once again the Angel had been trapped somewhere - with Lucifer of all people. But now, the only thing he was feeling was guilt.

"Dean, what are you sorry for?", Castiel asks him, his head tilted to one side in that maddeningly cute way that made Dean want to say "aww" and kiss him at the same time.

They're sitting in Dean's bed watching a film on his laptop, which Dean had put on pause just before turning to Car and apologising.

Dean doesn’t even know where to begin and Castiel softly stroking the back of his head is distracting, which just makes him feel even more guilty.

Castiel removes his hand from the back of Dean’s neck and turns to face him properly. His dark hair is a little flat on one side and the collar of his pyjama shirt is loose, exposing the hickey Dean had left on him just a few hours before.

“Talk to me, ol hoath.”

“It’s just.. I messed everything up.”, Dean confesses and Castiel frowns at him.

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

Dean shakes his head. “But it is, I lost Jack, mom is still trapped in an alternate universe, I got Kaia killed and oh yeah: I didn’t even know you were gone!”

The admission spills out of Dean all at once as if his body was desperate to rid itself of all the things he was responsible for.

Cas sighs and leans back against the headboard, tugging at Dean’s arm until the hunter is settled with his head on the Angel’s chest, arms wrapped around his waist.

“None of that is your fault ol oiveae. It was Jack’s decision to look for your mother and it certainly isn’t your fault that he failed.”, he tells Dean earnestly.

“But I wanted mom back so badly – I should’ve stopped him.”, Dean says, burying his face in Castiel’s chest.

Castiel strokes Dean’s back and he can feel the vibrations in the Angel’s chest when he speaks again. “I am sure that Jack wouldn’t have stopped either way, he is very… persistent. And with regards to Kaia, from what I heard from you and Sam, and from Claire too, there was nothing you could do once she decided to sacrifice herself. Don’t let her death be in vain.”

“But what about you, Cas? You were gone for months and the whole time we thought you were just off on another one of your expeditions, when the whole time those demons were doing Chuck knows what to you!” Dean sits up again, narrowly avoiding smacking his head against Castiel’s chin. “How can you just lie here with me? How can you touch me, when I left you there? When I – when I….”

“When you what Dean?” Castiel is still leaning against the headboard as if to give Dean some space, but his hand lingers on the small of Dean’s back.

“There’s something I didn’t tell you about those witches. Their MO was different from anything we’ve seen before and they…”

Castiel is sitting straight up in the bed now, and the lightbulb in their bedside lamp is flickering dangerously. “What did they do to you, Dean?”

Dean gulps, because Castiel’s voice seems to have dropped about 3 octaves and he can’t imagine how angry Castiel is going to be when he finally tells him.

He supposes he should just rip the bandaid off, so he just blurts: “They used a love-spell on me okay? They made me forget you, baby, and I’m sorry and I understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore after everything, but I had to tell you!”

There’s a long moment of silence that seems to stretch on forever until Castiel moves from where he is sitting to kneel in front of Dean who is sitting on the edge of the bed, forlornly looking at his feet and looking for all the world like a kicked puppy.

“Dean? Will you look at me, ol irch od oiveae?”, Castiel asks gently and Dean reluctantly lifts his head to meet his piercing blue eyes. “I am angry, Dean, but not at you, never at you. You did nothing wrong. They used you and to be perfectly honest, if Rowena hadn’t already taken care of them I’d go and find them so I could kill them myself. And as for not knowing that I was gone... To my knowledge Asmodeus mostly spoke to Sam, not you so if anyone is to blame it would be him - not that I think that of course.”

“Really? You honestly don’t hate me?”, Dean asks a little desperately.

A gentle smile lifts the corners of Cas’s mouth and he takes Dean’s face in his hands. “Quite the opposite. I’d even go so far as to say that I honestly do love you. Something, which I thought you knew and that I’d thank you not to forget.”, he adds teasingly.

“I love you too, Cas.”, Dean says and Castiel’s whole face lights up just like it does every time Dean says it.

Dean pulls the Angel in for a soft kiss which quickly gets heated until Cas breaks it off.

“Why don’t you get back into bed.”, he says, looking at Dean suggestively.

Dean grins. “I like where this is going.”

“You should, we still have an hour of that documentary on penguins left. I’ve heard it’s very enjoyable.”, Castiel says, giving the hunter an evil grin before sliding into bed next to him and pressing play on their paused movie.

Dean groans and rolls onto his side, burying his face in Cas’s shirt.

“I hate you.”, he says and he can almost feel Cas roll his eyes.

“No you don’t. Now be quiet and let me enjoy an hour of this man pronouncing the word ‘penguin’ incorrectly.”, Castiel tells him and Dean grins into his side. He’s pretty sure there’s nowhere he’d rather be than here.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was mostly a heap of fluff, let me know if you liked this drivel and leave me a Comment or a Kudos, or say hi on tumblr (@hefellfordean)


End file.
